High School DxD : God slayer
by Natsu the strongest mage
Summary: First story


Chapter 1

Issei hyoudou a boy of 8 was currently in his bedroom sleeping in quiet neighborhoodl within kuoh with his parent currently sleeping in another room, nothing stopped the strange mn from appearing in his bedroom from the window. The man stood over the bed of the boy while smiling.

"My time is up...and now its time to pass the torch " he whispered , looking at the sleeping child... Issei Hyoudou this generation sekiryuttei shall be my successor .. I'm hoping that you use my power for good"

His eyes turn a dark yellow ,as if all of his power gathered in his eyes.

I... Am zygarde the sixth

The one who hold the power of the strongest god-slaying

Wished to past my full power to Issei hyoudou, the current sekiryuutei

And the succesor will born with this power and live on eternity and he will become the seventh

And the succesor shall become the seventh

With the chant complete the began to wither away, turning to dust as his body went from left to right. With the man completely gone, a dark yellow string of power floating for a bit before entering the boys nostrils and mouth, forcing his chest to rise up

-linebreak-

In Isse's mind

Binding with a white light shining into his eyes he saw endless white and the two figures standing in it. One was a giant red welsh dragon with green eyes. The second figure was a transparent old man, with long silver hair and a beard. The man wore white robes and simple sandals. Despite his apparent age, he held an authority.

"Ugh... where am I?" were the first words out of the boys lips.

{Your on your soul, Issei} the man who answered

"W-who are you!?

The dragon chuckled and then it spoke

(I'm the red dragon emperor, ddraig, I'm the one who sealed in your left arm as a sacred gear. The old man is Zygarde )

"..." Issei was completely los of words.Never had he imagine that dragons are real, nor that he would meet him

For a few minutes there was silence and Issei regained his bearing"So what are you here for? I don't really understand."

{We are here for two separate reasons Ddraig because he is sealed within the boosted gear on your right arm, and he wishes for his partner to be strong and defeat the white one. I am here because I have been chosen you as my succesor. }

"W-why me?! Why did you chose me to become your successor?

{ Because I know that you have an important role in the future events}

"Important role? future events? What are you talking about? Issei who was starting to get impatient and irritated.

{Yes, an important role for you, my boy, are the one who will face against the apocalypse} zygarde said

"Apocalypse?! What are you talking about how do you know that I will have to face the Apocalypse in the future?" Issei asked Zygarde in fear and a bit of curiosity

{I know that because I have seen your future my child}Zygarde replied

"You saw my future? Just what are you?"Issei asked in irritation

{I am the god slayer who slain and killed the strongest being in existence.}zygarde said which shocking.

"God slayer!? So you can kill a literal god... Son can I kill a god too"Issei asked

{Of course! You are my successor after all}

"So can you two train me on how to be strong to face the apocalypse"this made zygarde and ddraig huffed"Here's your first lesson...dodge"zygarde and ddraig shouted simultaneously sending a fireball at him

And so began Issei's training

-linebreak-

A boy with orange eyes and dark brown hair well toned body muscular and six-pack, he had a body that any guy would kill for was sleeping. After some time the alarm rang and he got up to get ready for school.

It was his first day at school as a second year highschool student. The school was an all-girl school but it was made recently into co-ed school.The paper work was very easy for getting admitted. The name of the school was kuoh academy.

(Time to get up partner) said a deep menacing voice, but it seemed that only Issei was able to hear him

"Good morning Ddraig'he said while getting up and walking towards the bathroom to take a bath.

After taking a bath he walked down stairs while saying"Ddraig hide my aura and also yours we don't want to catch any attention toward me and Jeanne"( Don't worry partner I am already on it ) replied Ddraig 'Thanks Ddraig ' thanked Issei as he walked into the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

"Good morning Jeanne"he greeted with a smile on his face "Good morning to you as well fia-chan"she greeted back" why did you always call me that" he asked this made Jeanne smile and said"Well because that is an short term for fiancee"she said and gesture to sit down. He nodded and went to the dinning-table and sat down on one of the chairs.

After the breakfast is done he and Jeanne left the house and starting to go to school until they reached the school gate. Too many whisper could be heared

"He is so hot "

"He is so handsome"

"I hope that girl with him is not his girlfriend "

That's on the girls and these for the boys

"Wow she's pretty"

"Yeah ... Buy who is that boy with her "

"Die pretty boy

'Oi Ddraig is zygarde awake yet 'asked issei in his thought (Nope)Issei just shrugged it of as he and Jeanne had arrived outside of his classroom to be greeted by their teacher. The teacher had told them to wait until they was called so that he and Jeanne may introduced to the class properly.

"Alright we have two new students today. You two can come in now"Called the teacher ater settling the classclass

""""Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii""""the students replied happily.

"Alright you two please come in."

With teacher's signal, the slide door was open and what came in was an incredibly handsome dark brown haired male student and an otherworldly beauty with a blonde hair.

After seeing Issei and Jeanne the boy and girl all squeled in excitement " Alright you two, introduce yourself to the class"

The first one who stepped forward is Jeanne. He bowed her head a little and started to introduced hearself.

"Hi everyone my name is Jeanne. Nice to meet you all." Jeanne said cheerfully

"Okay next student please" the teacher asked for the last student for his self-introduction

"My name is Issei Hyoudou. I hope we can get along"introduced Issei with a smile making all of the girls in the room blush.

"Okay now that were done with introduction, does anyone of you have question to either Jeanne-kun and Hyoudou-kun?" Just when the teacher said that, a baldy male student raise his hand

"Ah, Matsuda, what is you question."The teacher asked

"What is Jeanne-kun relationship with Hyoudou-kun?"the student known as Matsuda asked, the teacher pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke in an irritated tone. "Matsuda why do you always ask those kinds of silly question"the teacher asked back

"B-but sensei it is very important " matsuda replied

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah" everyone agreed at the baldy causing the teacher sighed in annoyance and decided to gesture the two to sit down, which made the girls and boys had disappointed look on their face.

"Just ask them if you have a question when its break time."

-linebreak-

"So what is your relationship with Hyoudou-kun?"said a female girl to Jeanne

"Well I don't really kn-"Jeanne will gonna say something until he cut off because Issei are gonna leaving as she stood up and marched towards him, shocking Issei a little.

"Were are you going " Jeanne asked him with a neutral expression.

"Uh.. taking a walk?" Issei replied

"Can I come too?"asked Jeanne as she unleashed her powerful puppy eyes

'D-damn'thought Issei as he looked directly a Jeanne's eyes. "Alright! Fine!"Forgave Issei as he could not resist the power of his sisters puppy eyes. Jeanne giggled cutely as they both leave the classroom.

At the football field

"This place sure is huge" Jeanne said in awe expression.

"I know right to think that they actually have a tennis field, baseball field, swimming pool, gymnasium, training hall and this football field." Issei said while having a school map on his hand. The handsome man notice that the girl looked at him with lustful eyes. He just rolled his eyes and continued to walking, a petite girl around fifteen years of age with white hair and hazel eyes was staring at them. She wore a Kuoh academy gym uniform and had a black cat-shape hair clip on both sides of her short bob cut hair.

"Not human. I should report this to Buchou." The girl said before leaving the football field but it didn't unnoticed by Jeanne.

"Issei, someone is watching us." Jeanne whispered so no one could hear it

"Yeah I notice that already" Issei replied

"what do we do?" Jeanne asked

"Leave her be"

"As you wish "Jeanne said as she bowed her head a little

As the first day of school has finally ended, Issei and Jeanne were already in front of the school gate heading back to their house. However someone was waiting for them just outside the school. However someone was waiting for them just outside the school. A silhouette was silently watching the two of them excited the school territory

When Issei and Jeanne reached the bridge side, the silhouette saw her chances and took it. She came straight up from the other end of the bridge.

Standing in front of Issei was a young attractive woman around the age of Issei with long black hair downed to her hips and violet eyes. She wore a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"U-Umm, you're Issei Hyoudou... Right? Asked the girl blushing but Issei could tell tell it was force ( I can sense an evil intention from her, she's probably trying to get close to you... Just to kill you later on.) Stated Ddraig "Yeah I can tell." Replied Issei in his head

"Yeah is there anything I can do for? "Issei asked, with incredible acting.

"I just wanted to ask a quick question. Are you seeing right anyone right now." She asked with still a fake blush across her face.

"No, not currently" Replied Issei

"That's great would you like to go out with me"offered the fallen angel. 'Ah so date is her course of action...'Thought Issei amused ( You should accept it, she has a pretty nice rack. ) suggested Ddraig, adding some extra details.

'So you're the breast dragon emperor ?hahahaha!'thought Issei as he laughed inside his head, struggling to keep himself from laughing in the real world. (D-Dont say anything like that again... For some reason that name makes me depressed...)

"R-Really! Sure!"replied Issei as he accepted the offer. The fallen angel perked up but once again it was force. "Thank you so much! Does Sunday sound alright?" Asked the fallen angel. Issei nodded with a smile that made the fallen angel blush but this time it was not force.

"You still haven't told me your name! Asked Issei. "Its Yuuma" replied the fallen angel as she ran off. Issei turned around to see Jeanne who was slight angry because the fallen angel had a date with her Issei but she just shrugged it off because it was just a fake date.

"Come on, Jeanne. We're going home." Called Issei which she nodded.

-linebreak-

*timeskip Sunday

Issei had arrived at the location of his supposed date. He was waiting for Yuuma by a fountain until he was approached by some cosplayer.' Hmm? A familiar? 'Thought Issei as he accepted the piece of paper give to him, but he knew that was a contract. (I think the Gremory girl will gonna let you killed so you will gonna force to summon her and she will reincarnate you as your slave looking like a hero in the process.) Said Ddraig informatively. 'Hehehe... Let them try.' Issei chuckled darkly, this brought sent shiver down Ddraig's imaginary spine. However his date had finally arrived.

"Issei! You really came! Did I keep you waiting?" Greeted Yuuma sweetly.

"Ah, no I actually just got here." Replied Issei before grinning. 'I've always wanted to say that.' Thought Issei happily

"Well! Let's start shall we? Suggested Issei as he offered his hand. Yuuma blushed before happily grabbing Issei's hand. The two went through a mall, an aquarium and a few restaurants and stores and then they arrive at the park with a fountain at dusk. Issei saw a conflicted she was and wasn't sure what was going to happen.

(HAHAHAHA Issei you are truly a "chick magnet".) Laughed Ddraig jokingly. 'Shut up'

'Am I falling for him.' Yuuma thought. 'No that's impossible he's just a human who I have to kill by orders of Dohnaseek. But he is so handsome, so gentle and when he smile I found myself blushing. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Issei-kun, I just wanted to say that I had so much fun on this date" Yuuma said with pure honesty with a bit of lie because she was conflicted.

"But there is a lie on that statement right"Issei asked. Yuuma was surprised as Issei said that, there is no way that she show it out in front of him.

"You were conflicted when we step in this park." Issei continued

"You are right, I don't know what to do." Yuuma replied , she don't what to do. She had to choose between between doing her mission and her feeling. SHe know

That she love Issei Hyoudou.

"You can tell me if you want too."

"My real name is Raynare, I'm fallen angel." She muttered the last part, and a pair of black wings sprouted from her back. "I was sent here on a mission to observe you at first, but after I get to know you, my boss change his order to kill you... "She said with a hoarse voice, her tears continue to flow, she doesn't want to be hated by the boy in front of her after showing her true self, the filthy crow.

Seeing this gave Issei a genuine smile of happiness. He was glad that he didn't have to kill her and that she would most likely to join him. "I knew you were a fallen angel the whole time."

Raynare cannot hide her surprise. She already got caught from the start.

"Y-you knew." Issei nodded

"Yeah I know the whole time. I just didn't know if you were going to follow through youit. plan or not but I'm happy that you didn't.

Issei walked over to Raynareand gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. When he did this her eyes widened but eventually she gave in and returned it. I know that since you didn't kill me your comrades will probably come after you as well but come with me Raynare and I promise that I will protect you.

"Thank you Issei-kun."

"No problem... Now that is done we should go home so you can rest." Said Issei which Raynare nodded. Issei smiled and activated under them which teleported them to his front door.

-linebreak-

"I'm home."

"Welcome ba-"

Jeanne can not finish the sentence after she opened the door and look at the person with him. There are pregnant pause between them before she can proceed what happen. She looked towards Issei before turbine her head towards Raynare, she flinched when she looked at her direction and she turned back look at Issei.

"Why is she with you? Jeanne asked him.d

"Eerrr... You see... She said, she not have place... So I tell her she can live... With us." Issei said to her with scared voice.

"That's true?" Jeanne ask Raynare with cold attitude.

"Y-yes." Raynare answered nervously.

"Fine." Agreed Jeanne but Issei know that she is not stop talking." But you owe me great session tonight" She asked demandingly. Issei sighed but he nodded anyway. He know that this will be a long night.

-linebreak-

Somewhere in kuoh city

Angered that she doesn't get called by the flier at designated time. She slammed her fist on the table.

"Useless! Those dirty cries can't do their job properly." Someone with red hair shouted in anger, apparently her plan to Issei after being killed by fallen angel ended in failure.

"Now that you're plan failed to lem killed is failed... What are your ordered now to get that boy in your peerage " Said a raven haired beauty with purple eyes and a bigger bust size compared to Rias.

"Invite that boy here tomorrow." Said a girl known as Rias

"Very well." Obeyed Akeno. "I will not gonna give up on that boy to join my peerage even if I use that spear-user to injure the sekiryuutei in this generation." Thought Rias devilishly.


End file.
